Confused, Reluctant, In Love
by newcomer77
Summary: Fang wanted to 'change Max's mind.' She didn't want to become tangled in silly love. But what happens when Fang follows her after she storms away, confused with his sudden, passionate feelings? One-Shot.


**_Hey there! _**

**_I haven't done any Maximum Ride stuff yet, and i recently finished the entire series in a little over a week. I didn't want to start a whole huge story, so i decided to settle for a cutsie one shot. Enjoy, and please note that the first section of this is copied straight from the 3rd book, 'saving the world and other extreme sports'. So that part belongs solely to Mr. James Patterson, while the rest belongs to me, though Max and Fang do not. :P They probably wouldn't want to be owned by me, mwahaha._**

* * *

_"Max, you can change your mind." His voice was like autumn leaves dropping lightly onto the ground._

_"I don't know how."_

_Then my throat felt tight, and I rubbed my fists against my eyes. I dropped my face onto my arms, crossed over my knees. This sucked! I wanted to be back with the oth--_

_Fang's hand gently smoothed the hair off my neck. My breath froze in my chest, and every sense seemed hyper-alert. His hand stoked my hair again, so softly, and then trailed across my neck and shoulder and down my back, making me shiver._

_I looked up. "What the heck are you doing?"_

_"Helping you change your mind," he whispered, and then he leaned over, tilted my chin up, and kissed me._

The sensation of Fang's lips on mine and his rough skinned hands on my arms, wrapping around me, was almost too much. My body felt warm, suddenly, bursting with feverish fire, in a way that fury or adrenaline had never provided. My eyes fluttered closed--well, I'd like to think that, but they probably thanked down like a million bricks. Really graceful, you know? That's me.

I didn't know if I should pull away or not. This was Fang. Fang! He was like a brother--should be like a brother. No. Iggy was a brother, Gazzy was, too. But not Fang. Maybe once, but never again.

So I shut down and listened and felt Fang intently. His calloused fingers rubbed against my bare arm, up and down. It felt so wonderful, soft yet firm, refreshing yet scalding. He tilted his head a fraction, his warm, soft lips on mine still, seeking purchase for a deeper kiss.

Would I allow it? My brain buzzed with dizziness and confusion…and fear.

I was about to push him away, my mouth opened to tell him to stop. As soon as my tight lips relaxed to speak, of course, he drove deep into the kiss, making me see bursting gold stars. My head felt like an earthquake zone, my limbs like jelly, my body coursing with blue electricity. It was both thrilling and frightening at once, and I would give into fright before thrill.

I pulled away, confused again with my sudden wave of cold withdrawal once our lips separated. I could taste him on my lips, inside of my mouth where his breath had washed inside. He tasted sweet and warm, I realized. I'd have thought he'd be salty and bitter, but the taste he left behind was ghostly yet something comforting, yet tantalizing. I swallowed and opened my eyes, wincing already.

My palms were pressed to his chest from when I had pushed him away. His arms were at his sides, his eyes wide and ready to understand whatever was running through my freakish mind. I supposed Fang should have, and probably did, see this coming.

I chided myself for nearly digging my fingers into his black long sleeved shirt. My fingertips barely touched his hard chest, hot under the thin layer of clothing. I could feel his heart beating. It was really fast and hard, so violent that I could probably see his shirt thumping. I couldn't make my hands come off of him, so I told myself it was just in self defense, if he tried anything else.

"I…" I tried to begin, but my dry voice cracked and I looked away from his wide, dark eyes and his handsome face. My fingers curled against his chest in frustration I couldn't coach in, my nails raking gently over his chest, bunching up handfuls of fabric. His fingertips graze my wrists, then dropped.

I sighed heavily, letting it out of my noise jaggedly. I clenched my jaw and nearly cried out in fright when his hand grazed my cheek. I quickly pulled away and stared at him and hissed, "I can't do this with you."

"So it's just me you can't do it with? Sam's okay? A human boy you didn't even know?" I winced at his bitter tone inwardly, and couldn't help but regret the kiss with the Alaskan boy, Sam.

"Why do you even want to kiss me when you have girls like the Red-Headed Wonder to suck your face, huh?" I shot back, anger splotching my already warm face. Fang didn't blink.

"Because I don't want her. I want you."

"Whoa, ease off the Shakespeare, boy. You're gonna make me swoon with such poetic words." I said bitingly, and this time, Fang's eyes did flicker with pain for the shortest moment. They sheathed back to black, cold and flat.

His tawny hands rose up and took my wrists and removed them from his chest. I willingly let go, though a cold shear stuck my body when my palms left his thumping, hard chest. No. I needed to be pulled away. I needed to stop this foolishness.

But he didn't let go of my hands. He held them in his steely grip at my sides. I tried to tug experimentally, and found I couldn't get away now. I hissed in frustration. Hen I looked up, Fang's face was centimeters from mine.

His skin was smooth and flawless in the fire light. It looked sun kissed even at night. His eyes bore into my own, usually so dark that they looked black, but now, the fire cast into them, reflecting shards of chocolate brown. The orange flames danced in his narrowed eyes. A raven black strand of relaxed hair tumbled over his hard brow. His lips were thin, pressed in a straight, determined line. I was shocked to find my heart thump as my eyes flicked to them. Mine had been on his just moments ago.

"So, you don't want me to kiss you." Fang said flatly, his fingers cruelly rubbing against my wrists. I shivered quickly, angered with my betraying body as his rough thumb pads grazed the underside of my arms, where soft white flesh roamed.

I clenched my jaw an said nothing, though I knew he'd seen my shiver of pleasure.

He moved closer, so close that his chin was over my shoulder. When he spoke, I tried to calm my twitchy nerves. His voice was gravelly but flat, and yet it tickled my ear, his smooth, hot breath washed over my exposed neck. "You don't feel at all…the need for me? For my mouth on yours, my hands on you?"

I bit my lip as to not let out a startled gasp at his hoarse voice, suddenly so passionate. Before I could do anything, his lips grazed the side of my neck. It felt wonderful. I sucked in a lengthy breath and froze as his soft, hot lips caressed the tender flesh of my neck. His teeth accidentally grazed my skin and I jumped slightly, not in fright, but…well…

I pushed him away and leapt to my feet. I had pushed rather hard, and he had his wide eyes trained on me as he sat pressed to the stony wall. They were angry, accusing, and hurt all at once. I whispered so quietly that I didn't suppose he could hear: "Sorry."

Then, I flew off, looking for my own cave. I would sleep there until morning and reunite with the others. I stumbled upon my find, no fire, no company. My heart beat fast and hard at the thought.

I bitterly walked to a plain wall and sat against it, my butt sliding until it hit cold, untouched ground. I wrapped my arms around myself, only able to see by the moonlight.

I reached up to swipe away my fallen bangs, and pulled away my hand, glistening with tears. I furiously swiped my cheeks raw, but as each second passed my heart grew tighter and tighter, until my hands couldn't keep up with my unreasonable tears. My breath shook and rattled as my body broke into tiny, hiccupy sobs.

My anger began to wan, my sadness consuming me. Sadness from hurting Fang, for having to refuse him. Sadness for probably not being able to act the same around him ever again.

Sadness for not kissing him longer.

The statement both shocked me and made me cry more. I cradled my head in my hands, my body slowly slipping until I lay on the cold ground, all alone. I tried to quiet myself, but I could only hear my sobs, ripping my body apart. My face stung of salt, my lips consumed by that instead of Fang's rare sweetness.

My eyes felt heavy, and I hoped that I would just sleep it off. I would wake up a mess, sure, but I just wanted to see blackness, hear nothing, think of nothing.

That was interrupted by the arms that took me and brought me from the ground to a sitting position.

I began to fight, my punches and slaps half hearted. I knew who it was, and why fight now? My cheek pressed to his hard chest, his warmth already soothing me. My deep sobs were tuckering out as I feebly pulled away, but his arms held fast around me. I shook my head and writhed in his arms, and yet he only responded my stoking my hair. He even kissed my head once, which completely halted all my actions.

I sat limply in his arms, wishing my cursed tears and sobs away. They still trailed down my face and racked my tired body. I gave in. My arms weakly reached around him and clung to his back. My fingers twined into the folds of his shirt and hung there lifelessly as I closed my eyes and rested upon his chest.

He began to pull away quite suddenly, and I clung to him, barely aware that I was muttering, "No, no." My voice was barely the whisper of wind on grass, my arms barely feeble flower stems. They were rubbery and sore as he pulled from my blubbering mess of a body.

Even as he looked at me, his eyes wide and careful as I moaned "No, no," my fingers grasped onto him. We both stared down at my hands as they raked across his stomach, still trying to get him to come back. When our eyes met for only a moment again, I knew that I had to let it go. I had to let Fang inside. I did love him. I loved his kisses, I loved his eye rolls, I loved his quietness, I loved him.

With trembling fingers, I touched his limp shirt, gently pulling it away to reveal his lower torso. He stiffened with discomfort as I only gazed at him. My fingers lightly brushed along the tight skin over his stomach. His body shuddered silently. His skin was dark and unflawed. Beautiful and smooth as silk.

I edged closer, my fingers tracing themselves fathered North. As gently as I could, possibly the most careful thing I had ever done in my life, I cupped the skin where Fang had been slashed by an Eraser. His body bolted upright as my fingers splayed over the skin wonderingly. His ribs stood out in the moonlight, disfigured by long lines of salmon pink. The slash marks were smooth and warm.

He let out a stuttering exhale and melted slightly in my arms. It wasn's something I would normally do, but with twitchy, weak fingers, I lifted up his dark shirt more, wondering if he would tell me to stop. Through focused eyes, I peered at his naked torso as I held his shirt up softly. Wanting to do it but not wanting to cause him discomfort, I placed my lips over his chest. Slowly, carefully, softly, I kissed his warm tawny skin and covered him back up as a fierce blush tainted my cheeks.

I let out a shaky breath, and Fang's fingers testingly took my chin. My eyes blared into his, suddenly feeling very vulnerable under the black gaze. His own eyes looked a little taken aback, no doubt from my out-of-character torso kiss. His face came closer to mine, giving me plenty of time to break away.

But I didn't.

I leaned forth to meet his lips as his thumb smoothed over my cheek. Our lips met, not with urgency or embarrassment. I allowed myself to appreciate the warmth and sweetness that I had overlooked before.

He held my face as I leaned back in overwhelming. His face hung over mine as my back arched cruelly with satisfaction, my veins red hot. My mouth parted, and his lips secured over mine, and I got to savor his wonderful taste again. One of his hands traveled with feathery softness down my back, making me stiffen even through the fabric of my tee shirt. His firm fingers pressed against my back, easing me closer.

I scooted closer with sudden quickness, throwing my numb arms around Fang's broad shoulders. His muscles were hard and warm under my soft fleshed limbs. My fingers raked against his back, trailing to his jet black hair. My knuckles knotted in his surprisingly soft hair, and I urgently pulled him closer and closer, my breathing becoming more and more ragged.

His soft, warm breath washed into my mouth, his lips pressing onto mine harder, like it was our last kiss, like it had to go on. My spine shot like a steel rod when his calloused, hot fingertips pulled up my tee shirt in the back. I didn't suddenly freeze or think he only wanted to get into my pants. No. This was Fang. He was only exploring skin thathe wasn't allowed to touch until now, as I had stroked his old scars, kissed his silky dark skin.

I shivered delicately--yes, delicately. For the first time in my boyish, tough life--I shivered as his fingers brushed against my lower back. His palm flattened against my pale skin, and I heard our skin whisper against each other.

My hands stroked his hair softly, and smoothed over his face. I traced along his jaw line, jsts trying to explore him in a way I had never been able to.

I broke away first, gasping with thin breath. He held me yet, stroking my hair as I pressed my cheek to his firm shoulder. My cheeks still stung of salty tears, but all was forgotten. Fang's lips pressed softly to my temple, his hands stroking my bare limbs, always comforting me.

His fingers were so soft as they brushed over my cheeks, my hair, my shoulders. I leaned against him, inhaling his leathery, male scent. Fang. Fang. Fang.

I loved him. I knew it would be a great leap to even admit it to myself, and it was. Look at what a mess I was! So for that, I kept my mouth shut, sealed from blurting how I loved him. I wished he knew, and put some faith in the fact that maybe he did.

Maybe Angel told him, because she once told me he felt that way for me.

Sometimes her mind-reading ability was helpful and not annoying.

Sometimes.


End file.
